The Walking Dead: Choices
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: This is the story of my part in the new world. This is the story of how an average teenage girl like me came to be on her death bed. This is the story of how people you never knew become your only friends and allies. this is the story of how zombies aren't just fiction anymore. This is my story. My name is Marie Coleman, and I won't be alive by the end of this story.
1. Wake Up Call

**Hello! Wow, I'm so nervous! It's like I'm talking to a bunch of strangers. I mean really! I normally write Twilight fanfictions! But don't miss judge me, I'm no girly girl, for the most part at least. I've played the Walking Dead game, watched the show, and read the comics. I decided to make up OCs in the end. Also, please give me a little shoutout if you are familiar waith my other stories! It's always nice to hear from familiar people.**

**WARNING: Violence and strong profanity will be part of the following story.**

"Whoa," Everything was spinning. The world slowly came into view, and I shook my head back and forth. I was tied to a tree with a thick rope that was peeling back my skin on my arms and causing me to bleed. My elbows were pressed against the tree, probably leaving prints and marks there. Strands of my dirty blonde hair were stuck in crevices of the tree. My shirt was uncomfortably bunched up do to my fidgeting around the tight ripe. Around me was woodlands with muddy floors and canopied skies. "What's going on?"

"Shhh, do you want to get us killed?" Someone whispered from the other side of the tree.

"George?" I asked. If it was George, then where were Mom and Rosie?

"No, my name's Adam." He replied in a hushed voice.

"Adam who?"

"It doesn't matter." He sighed.

"Fine. Do you know where my family is?" I asked him.

"No, sorry. Last thing I remember before this is being with my group." He replied. I didn't know why he referred to the people he was with as his 'group' but that wasn't important.

"Last thing I remember is going to my little sister's dance recital with my older brother and my mom." I told him. It really was bothering me that I couldn't remember what happened to get me here.

"That's a joke right?" He laughed sarcastically.

"No," I said uneasily. Why would it be a joke?

"I don't think there's been a dance recital for weeks." He whispered.

"Why?" Have I been out of it for weeks?

"Because of the world ending." He sighed.

"What?" He didn't reply, but he went dead silent. I figured that he saw someone, so I got quiet too. I heard the snapping of twigs and the shuffling of feet. Finally, someone spoke.

"What do you have on you?" A man spoke to the other guy, Adam. His voice was gruff and it made me feel uneasy. I heard another pair of feet make their way to the other side of the tree to me. Once the other one turned the corner I could see him. He had a bandana around his bald head and a few missing teeth here and there. He wore a bloody tank top and ripped up jeans with no shoes. His toenails were broken and his feet were bruised, probably from walking in the woods like that. I can only imagine what you could find in there.

"Hey Paul! Check it out. Ron didn't say how pretty this one was." The man named Paul came walking over. He had messy black hair, and he was a bit overweight. His eyes were bloodshot and he had scars all over his arms.

"You're right. She is a pretty one. Where did Ron find her again?" He teased.

"Found her in the backseat of a car alone and knocked out I believe." The other man spoke.

I was alone?

"Hmm, maybe we should keep her," Paul put his hand on my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

"Whoa, chill little lady. You'll call out the dead." What kind of saying is that? The bald man must've saw my confusion. "Oh, you don't know. That's just precious."

They both looked me up and down. I squirmed under their stares. "She doesn't have anything, obviously. But having a woman around would be nice." Paul smirked.

There was a moment that was totally silent before I heard the gunshot.

BANG!

BANG!

Two actually. Paul and the bald man fell to the ground dead with holes through the back of their heads. Behind them was a gorgeous blonde girl who looked about my age. She held a sleek black hand gun.

"What's going on?" Adam yelled from behind. He sounded tense.

"It's just me." The girl replied to him.

"Dana? Thank god. Do you have your hand knife?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Should I let the girl go?"

"I don't know. But we gotta get out of here fast. That gunshot was loud." He stated.

"Alright," she walked over to his side and started cutting at the rope. When it was free I step out dizzily. I saw Adam come around to my side. Seeing him, I almost peed myself. He was gorgeous, with strong facial features and raven black hair. His eyes were obsidian and his teeth were a gleaming white. He was like something out of a movie.

"Who is she?" The girl walked over to our side.

"Who am I? Who are you two? You don't just shoot people!" Despite my temporary distraction, I was still really worried.

"Well I would've said the same thing two weeks ago. But now—" the girl started to say before Adam interrupted her.

"She doesn't know. The thugs said they found her knocked out in the back of a car."

"Oh, wow," the girl looked down. "We have to take her with us Adam."

"Are you sure?" He looked down at her.

"What do you think Dad would say if we left her?" It sounded like they were siblings even though they looked nothing alike. She had a sun made tan while he had a natural one, she was blonde with blue eyes while he had a dark eyes and hair. It was weird.

"He'd be mad." Adam slumped in defeat. I scoffed. Why did they think I'm going to die if I'm alone? I mean, I don't know what's going on but I do know that I'm smart enough to get out of here ASAP. I'm not some child.

"No one needs to take me anywhere. I'm getting out of here, you're insane!" I shouted a them. The girl wrapped her hand around my mouth.

"Shut–" she didn't finish her sentence. She was cut off by the a rabbid growling. I turned wide eyes to see a mangled body coming straight at us. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I can't even describe it. The skin was peeled, the eyes were liquid, and it's clothes were so...bloody. It was horrible.

"Shit." The girl, Dana I think, sighed. She cocked her gun and shot the thing in the head.

BANG!

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"A walker."

**Tada! Man, I'm still nervous. Jeez! Give me love please!**


	2. One Week Later

**I feel so alone! Yeah, it's pretty bad. I'm only writing to me! It's so weird to be writing for a new group of people. Like, really weird.**

One Week Later

I think I'm getting better at working a gun. Dana and Adam's father has been training me. They got their weapons from a school teacher and a nine year old, ironically. Their names are Melissa and Brody. Melissa is twenty four years old and Brody is one of her students. Brody is really smart. I have kind of adopted him as my own. He reminds me of my little sister.

I still don't like Adam very much. He's so hostile and rude. I learned that his father and mother adopted Dana when she was young from a place that held the children of captured illegal immigrants. She was originally from an underground drug dealing area in Germany. She doesn't remember it though. Dana and I have become good friends. She and Adam lost their mother to the walkers, so she knows how I feel not knowing about the welfare of my own family.

Sam Queen is their father. He's old and greying but a real redneck all the same. He claimed he's been hunting and exploring the forests of Soursville, Kentucky for as long as he's been able to hold a gun. He also has this idea that Adam and I are going to "repopulate the Earth."

No thank you.

That makes up our group. Honestly, I just hope we can make it another week. We are heading into town to look for my family and Brody's parents. Adam doesn't like the idea of course. I'm really starting to hate him. But that stuff isn't important. He's good with a gun and has our backs. As long as he's saving our skins I'm fine.

"Marie!" Brody called for me in alarm. I ran into the forest following his voice. How many times am I going to have to tell him to stay out of there?

"Shit." I cursed. There was a little girl, or what was left of her, limping towards a scared to death Brody. I pulled out my knife. "Brody move!" He jumped out of the way.

The walker girl was so close to touching me when I stuck the knife through her eye and into her brain. I heard the sloshing of her bodily fluids as she fell to the ground. I wanted to puke.

"Brody, come on." I took his hand and tugged him along. He followed quickly. Adam was right there when we made it back to the clearing we were staying at. Our tent was set up in a corner and a fire was going in the center. Melissa was chatting with Dana and Sam.

"Where were you two!" Adam all but shouted at me.

"Brody went wandering off." I replied as I brushed passed him. He turned to follow me all the way into camp.

"Weren't you watching him?" He ground out angrily. Of course he found a way to turn this on me.

"No, I thought he was with you guys at camp. I was just doing my rounds."

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't know." Brody spoke up.

I looked around the camp again. I realized something. The food that we hoarded inside the tent was gone. Totally gone. All of the canned soup and water and trail mix was gone. I didn't know where it went.

"Where's the food?" I ran over to Sam. "Sam! The food is gone!"

He laughed and turned from his conversation with Melissa. "No it's not. I put it in the truck for when we take off soon."

"With no one watching it?" I gaped at him.

"Of course not. While you two were arguing, Dana, Melissa and I have been switching shifts." He smiled a toothy grin. "At least you two are talking now."

"I think I'm going to check on Dana." I told him. Better to do that than worry about Sam saying something embarrassing in front of little Brody. I marched through the brush of the forest until I reached the small abandoned road that Sam parked his truck on. It was a slick Ford model with black paint and leather interior. Too bad nobody cared about quality transportation anymore. Our food was piled in the back of the tuck. It was covered by a cloth and tied to the back with a rope. Dana was leaned up against the truck with a rifle in hand.

"Hey," I leaned on the truck next to her.

"Hey Marie." She sighed. "I was just thinking, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Sixteen," she answered. "Adams nineteen. He was actually about to head out to SKCC when this started."

"That's funny, so was my brother," I told her. I could remember my mom and my brother arguing about him missing his first college course at Soursville Kentucky Community College. That's one of the last things I remember. My mom told him that Rose's performance was more important than anything else.

"Small world." Dana said. I looked at her. She didn't look to happy. "That's what my mom said. She said, 'It's a small world, so you have to make the best of all it has."

"I'm sorry." I looked down. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose my mom. She's the only parent I have.

"It's okay. I'm glad the last words I said to her were good. I think I'm going to be okay."

"I'm glad, you're the only friend I have around here."

"You've got my dad," she argued.

"Yeah, but he's always talking about me and Adam being you know, close," I laughed. She covered her ears and pretended not to hear me.

"Lalalala! He's my brother! I don't want to hear it!"

"Sorry." I laughed again. She got back into position and then laughed with me.

"I'm sorry about the way Adam treats you. He's just protective of me. You should have seen what he did to my ex boyfriend!" She announced. I smiled.

"It's okay, George is the same way." I replied.

"He's your brother right?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. He's eighteen." I smiled at the thought of Georgie. I missed him a lot. I hope he's taking care of Rose and Mom.

Sam, Adam, Melissa, and Body came out of the forest carrying all of our equipment. Logs, the folded tent, the other three guns, and a few of our other kitchen knifes and whatnot. Dana and I were quickly sobered by the sight of them. Everyone threw the things in the truck. Adam hopped in the back with Dana. Sam took out his keys and got into the front. Melissa sat on the passenger seat and put Brody on her lap. That left me a spot in the trunk right next to Adam.

Great.

The wind blew through my thick dirty blonde hair as we sped by. It was real humid out lately do the wind felt so good. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was smelling rotting flesh. It wouldn't be surprise. I didn't know why I was having such a hard time accepting that when we reached the town my family isn't just going to be waving at the nearest bus stop.

Trees flew by like blurbs of green and brown dust in the air. The blue sky's seemed surreal since the world was as dark as it could get. Adam didn't talk very much during the ride. Dana didn't really either. I think she was scared about the fact that voices and the cars engine would be enough to attract a walker or two.

But that was the least of my worries.

**Okay, I am pretty confident in this story. But I know I can make it better. I would probably feel more compelled to do it if someone was following this! Wow, I sound desperate. Ignore me….Just kidding! Don't ignore me. Review! And follow…my heart is breaking. ):**


End file.
